fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Boomageddon (Game)
Boomageddon is a 3D/2D Hybrid Action-Adventure game for the Wii U, and 3DS. It is also the first game in the Boomageddon Series. Plot Jimmny was born in 7234. Humans have been wiped out due to an experiment gone wrong. Jimmny's father, Gorron Lokket, was killed when he was only 2. His life turned upside down then.He moved to many towns and had moved to 5 towns total by the time he was 16.His newest home has been the one he's been staying at since he was 14. He met friends and finally had a normal life. But then a secret came out. His Great Great Grandfather was a Ultimate warrior. Ultimate Warriors passed down to father to his son to his son'sson to his son's son's son and so on. That's the reason his father was killed. Boomageddon, the experiment gone wrong had raised Living Ghost Bombs to kill the Ultimate Warriors. Now Jimmny was next. But now, he discovered that he had secret power. Powers that could save everything he loved. Powers that in the wrong hands, could be deadly. He must now defeat Boomageddon to end his regin of terror once and for all. Jimmny finds out that Boomageddon is destroying his six homes. Jimmny, along with Snox, goes to adventure through the six homes to get the pieces of the elder sword. Once he does, he much defeat Boomageddon and save everything he loves. Homes Rock Trees: A Rock and Earth type of place. This is where Jimmny was born and doesn't remember it because he was only 2 when he moved. This is the place where most of the tutorials take place. The boss is The Mayor because, do to thinking of Jimmny as a son, doesn't want him going to risk his life. After beating The Mayor, you get the first fragment of the Elder Sword. Oceanland: A Water type of place. Here, Dolphins walk on land and teddy bears on rubber balls attack you. Sounds messed up, right? Jimmny needs to be careful to avoid the water here.....come to think of it, why would people that would be harmed by water build a water place? The Boss is a Giant Squid. After defeating him, you earn the second fragment of the Elder Sword and A LOT of sushi. Dirty Sludgepipes:a poison type of place. This is Jimmny's least favorite home cause there's poison and crap EVERYWHERE. Pipes leak out of the water and although the robots have destroyed the place, it's looks the same. The boss is a Sludge creature that throws pipes at you. Once it's destroyed, you get the third fragment of the Elder Sword. And hopefully some napkins.... FrostZap:A ice and lighting type of place. Ha! We combined two attributes that haven't been into a level yet! In here, Lighting makes ice pieces float to different places. The boss is a guy with crazy hair. Oh, and did I mention that he's riding on lighting and is made of ice? 'Cause he is! After defeating him, You get the fourth fragment of the Elder Sword. Though you probably already guessed that.... Meltin Town: A Fire type of place. What's crazy about this one? Well for starters, THERE'S A VOLCANO IN THE CENTER OF THE FREAKIN TOWN!!! Lava is everywhere in this level, EVERYWHERE, Also, there are mines with treasure in it. The boss is a Giant Lava Creature, witch is really nothing to what you've faced so far. After defeating him, you get the fifth fragment of the Elder Sword, of course. Hi-Tech City: A Machine type of place. This is Jimmny's current home, as you read in the Plot. This is a very hi-tech world with Robots running around. Boomageddon has taken this over the most. The boss is Fighter Knight, who is Boomageddon's right-hand man. After you defeat him, you gain the final fragment. Now your'e ready to fight Bomageddon... Boomageddonland: The place with one act where you fight Boomageddon. Using the Elder Sword, you turn into a Knight. Now you must defeat Boomageddon and restore your Great Grandfather's legacy. After doing so, peace is restored to all homes (Unless if you count Dirty Sludgepipes. It's still a mess.) For Now.... Characters Jimmny Lokket Snox Qterb Boomageddon (Person) Sparkle Avoa The Mayor Fighter Knight More TBA... Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Boomageddon Category:Nintendo Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Rated E10+ Games